Sims 2 - Notable Pre-Made Expansion Pack Sim Face Templates - Part Two
---- Notable pre-made Sims from The Sims 2: Pets, The Sims Life Stories, The Sims 2: Seasons, and The Sims 2: Bon Voyage and the face templates used (or possibly used) to create their facial structures. There is no guarantee that all the said information below is entirely correct. Most suggested templates are definitely correct, but others may just be accurate assumptions. If anyone thinks that perhaps a certain template was or wasn't used to create a part of that Sim's facial structure, feel free to explain why. Playable Sims Notes *Cyd Roseland's ears, eyebrows, eyes, and nose, and Tara Kat, and Robert and Cynthia Kim's faces are slightly different from the usual default 02 Archbase template, even without the customisations. Their noses are slightly longer than the usual default 02 Archbase nose, the corners of their mouths tilt down slightly more, and their jaws and chins are slightly more prominent as female adults and elders. This is the version of the 02 Archbase template that is used for Mannequins in Body Shop when designing custom content. *Don Calamari's ears may not be entirely based off the 4th face template "Archemed". *Alexa Starr, Jacob Martin, Morty Roth, and Dora, Peter, David, and Sharla's ears are definitely not entirely, or even primarily based off the 4th face template "Archemed". *Jason Greenman, Gabe O'Mackey, and Trent Traveller use customised variations of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the blonde mop top and glasses. This CAS face, if used on toddlers or children, has a shrunken chin and plump face. *Morty Roth and Peter Ottomas use customised variations of a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult males, with the short brown hair and light beard, and the cowboy hat. **In Morty's case, the mouth corners are upwards slightly and the upper lip pinch is slightly wider. The nose is slightly smaller, the eyes rotate counter clockwise slightly more, and the outer eye is up slightly. **In Peter's case, the ears are larger, the face is shorter, the nostrils are wider, and the lower lip pinch is slightly narrower. *Stella Roth uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult females, with the long messy black hair, combed eyebrows, brown eyes, pink blush makeup, and dark pinkish red lipstick. *Sandra Roth's ears, eyebrows, nose, mouth, and jaw were inherited from Stella, while her eyes were inherited from Morty. Sandra's jaw is also longer on teenage, adult, and elder females than Stella's is. *Xander Roth's ears, eyebrows, nose, and jaw were inherited from Stella, while his eyes and mouth were inherited from Morty. Xander's jaw is also slightly shorter than Stella's is, and the chin is a bit narrower. Gallery Cyd Roseland.png|Cyd Roseland Tara Kat.png|Tara Kat Robert Kim.png|Robert Kim Cynthia Kim.png|Cynthia Kim Justin Kim.png|Justin Kim Riley Harlow.png|Riley Harlow Fiona Fortuna.png|Fiona Fortuna Madison Fortuna.png|Madison Fortuna Dylan Kincaid.png|Dylan Kincaid Waring Sinclair.png|Waring Sinclair Ashley Sinclair.png|Ashley Sinclair Mickey Harlow.png|Mickey Smith Agora Tchotchke.png|Agora Tchotchke Sharon Foss.png|Sharon Foss Keats Margison.png|Keats Margison Jacob Margison.png|Jacob Margison Adrien Rhome.png|Adrien Rhome Sara Rhome.png|Sara Rhome Ethan Stardust.png|Ethan Stardust Mission Stardust.png|Mission Stardust Vincent Moore.png|Vincent Moore Sasha Aires.png|Sasha Aires Kendra Blaise.png|Kendra Blaise Sherman Boggle.png|Sherman Boggle Greg Chomsky.png|Greg Chomsky Samantha Hayden.png|Samantha Hayden Naomi Hunt.png|Naomi Hunt Alexa Starr.png|Alexa Starr Don Calamari.png|Don Calamari Jonathan Cullen.png|Johnny Cullen Maximillion Oglethorpe.png|Maximillion Oglethorpe Jason Greenman.png|Jason Greenman Rose Greenman.png|Rose Greenman Daisy Greenman.png|Daisy Greenman Leod McGreggor.png|Leod McGreggor Gabe O'Mackey.png|Gabe O'Mackey Jules O'Mackey.png|Jules O'Mackey Morty Roth.png|Morty Roth Stella Roth.png|Stella Roth Sandra Roth.png|Sandra Roth Xander Roth.png|Xander Roth Catherine Viejo.png|Catherine Viejo Betty Goldstein.png|Betty Goldstein Andrew Martin.png|Andrew Martin Jacob Martin.png|Jacob Martin Patricia Wan.png|Patricia Wan Cleo Shikibu.png|Cleo Shikibu Alexandra O'Mackey.png|Alexandra O'Mackey Dora Ottomas.png|Dora Ottomas Peter Ottomas.png|Peter Ottomas Samantha Ottomas.png|Samantha Ottomas David Ottomas.png|David Ottomas Sharla Ottomas.png|Sharla Ottomas Tommy Ottomas.png|Tommy Ottomas Sanjay Ramaswami.png|Sanjay Ramaswami Priya Ramaswami.png|Priya Ramaswami Trent Traveller.png|Trent Traveller Tina Traveller.png|Tina Traveller Trisha Traveller.png|Trisha Traveller Deceased Sims Gallery Bailey Fortuna.png|Bailey Fortuna Heath O'Mackey.png|Heath O'Mackey Jaiden O'Mackey.png|Jaiden O'Mackey Ira O'hara.png|Ira O'Hara Gabriella O'hara.png|Gabriella O'Hara Seth O'Mackey.png|Seth O'Mackey Prudence O'Mackey.png|Prudence O'Mackey Johnathan Teatherton.png|Johnathan Teatherton Sarah Teatherton.png|Sarah Teatherton Rory McGreggor.png|Rory McGreggor Dona McGreggor.png|Dona McGreggor Gawain Wallace.png|Gawain Wallace Morven Wallace.png|Morven Wallace Donald McGreggor.png|Donald McGreggor Fiona McGreggor.png|Fiona McGreggor Nathaniel Goldstein.png|Nathaniel Goldstein Carmela Goldstein.png|Carmela Goldstein Tyronne Roth.png|Tyronne Roth Justine Roth.png|Justine Roth Jonathan Hickey.png|Jonathan Hickey Jennifer Hickey.png|Jennifer Hickey Homer Chesterson.png|Homer Chesterson Tabitha Chesterson.png|Tabitha Chesterson Harlow Swank.png|Harlow Swank Edna Swank.png|Edna Swank Gavin Goldstein.png|Gavin Goldstein Annabelle Goldstein.png|Annabelle Goldstein Cassidy Roth.png|Cassidy Roth Sara Roth.png|Sara Roth James Chesterson.png|James Chesterson Sally Chesterson.png|Sally Chesterson Soloman Sutter.png|Soloman Sutter Diane Sutter.png|Diane Sutter Chester Harris.png|Chester Harris Augustine Harris.png|Augustine Harris Tesuo Shikibu.png|Tesuo Shikibu Itsumi Shikibu.png|Itsumi Shikibu Henry Sutter.png|Henry Sutter Violene Sutter.png|Violene Sutter Nobutaka Shikibu.png|Nobutaka Shikibu Victoria Shikibu.png|Victoria Shikibu Julio Viejo.png|Julio Viejo Armando Martin.png|Armando Martin Isabel Martin.png|Isabel Martin Nicolas Casas.png|Nicolas Casas Yolanda Casas.png|Yolanda Casas Joseph Martin.png|Joseph Martin Linda Martin.png|Linda Martin Miguel Augustine.png|Miguel Augustine Frida Augustine.png|Frida Augustine Elena Martin.png|Elena Martin Xiaotien Wan.png|Xiaotien Wan Mengnuan Wan.png|Mengnuan Wan Yuu Mori.png|Yuu Mori Hana Mori.png|Hana Mori Tianrong Wan.png|Tianrong Wan Kayami Wan.png|Kayami Wan Townies and NPCs Gallery Ideal PlantSim (NPC).png|Ideal PlantSim Wise Old Man.png|Wise Old Man Bigfoot Bigfoot (NPC).png|Bigfoot Bigfoot Witch Doctor (NPC).png|Witch Doctor Pirate Captain Edward Dregg.png|Pirate Captain Edward Dregg Unsavory Charlatan.png|Unsavory Charlatan Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims